official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Police Station
Police Station is the thirty-sixth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 248th episode overall. Synopsis Oh, dear... George has lost Mr. Dinosaur -- again! It's now up to the police officers, Squirrel and Panda, to help George find him. Can Peppa join them to look? Plot Peppa and her family are driving home, which Daddy Pig replies that it was a great day out, and wants to get home and put feet up, and a lovely cup of coffee, however, George starts to burst into tears, before Daddy Pig could finish his sentence and hits the brakes. George then says that he has once again lost his dinosaur. Peppa then replies about this, and Mummy Pig tells her that he was carrying it around all day and they have been to so many places, but George cannot remember where he last had Mr. Dinosaur. After Peppa makes fun of him being lost forever, George bursts into tears again. Daddy Pig then says that somebody must have found Mr. Dinosaur, and when Mummy Pig says lost things, they take it to the police station. The family then go to the police station to talk to Police Officer Squirrel and Police Officer Panda. Peppa tells them that George lost Mr. Dinosaur. The police officer accept to help George find him. They all then head into the lost and found, where they tell the Pig family about where they found the treasure chest, a cement mixer and a banana. George cries a little bit again, worried about what would happen if they can't find Mr. Dinosaur, either. There were only three dinosaur toys in the box, but none of them were the one George lost. They all then head outside again. Police Officer Panda, as always, tell them to keep their ears and eyes open, but then he suddenly bumps into a lamppost. Police Officer Squirrel writes a note: "Dangerous Lamppost on Public Highway." They ask Mummy and Daddy Pig if this red cars was theirs for their days out, including the day when George's dinosaur went missing. Police Officer Squirrel then tells them to stand back and inspects the car, but nothing was in there. Police Officer Panda then looks into the boot of the car. He has found Mr. Dinosaur, George was happy to have him back. Daddy Pig didn't think about looking into the car's boot, but the good thing is, Mr. Dinosaur is found again. Hopefully, George doesn't lose him again, they all laugh as the episode concludes. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Mr. Dinosaur *Teddy *Police Officer Squirrel *Police Officer Panda Minor Characters *Mr. Fox (cameo) *Pirate (cameo, in flashback) *Miss Rabbit (cameo, in flashback) *Daddy Rabbit (cameo, in flashback) *Mummy Dog (cameo, in flashback) *Mr. Bull (cameo, in flashback) *Mr. Rhinoceros (cameo, in flashback) *Mummy Zebra (cameo, in flashback) *Zuzu & Zaza Zebra (cameo, in flashback) *Mummy Cat (cameo, in flashback) *Molly Mole (cameo, in flashback) *Candy Cat (cameo, in flashback) *Richard Rabbit (cameo, in flashback) *Randy Rhinoceros (cameo, in flashback) *Miss Rabbit (cameo, in flashback) *Mr. Badger (cameo, in flashback) *Mummy Elephant (cameo, in flashback) *Edmond Elephant (cameo, in flashback) *Emily Elephant (cameo, in flashback) Trivia *George cries for the first time since "Scooters" in Season 5 Episode 4. *In the back room of the police station, some items from past episodes can be seen, such as: **Polly's bird seed from Season 2's "Polly's Holiday, and "Santa's Visit", the final episode of Season 3. **The toy frog from Season 2's "Sleepover." **The jester hat from Season 1's "Best Friend." **Grandpa Pig's pirate hat from episodes such as Season 1's "Grandpa Pig's Boat." **Richard Rabbit's triceratops toy from "Richard Rabbit Comes to Play" and "George's Friend." *This is the second major role of Police Officers Panda and Squirrel, after "The Police" in Season 5, Episode 16. This Is The Second Time where George lost his favorite toy dinosaur. The other time he lost him in the first season's "Mr. Dinosaur is Lost." Gallery Pictures will be added here. Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Crying